


The true

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, POV First Person, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Flash fic What If che vede Logan chiedere un particolare tipo di aiuto a Tony Stark.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Tony/Logan: Quando un mutante viene a chiedere aiuto per la sua ricerca sul proprio passato proprio ad Iron-man- Grigliata/Pressione + Genere Introspettivo





	The true

The true

Stark non sembra per niente sotto pressione, mentre è intento a creare la macchina del tempo. Quando gli ho detto che avevo trovato la chiave di svolta di tutti i multiversi, per evitare che si ripetesse sempre lo stesso genocidio di mutanti, e che venivo da un futuro in cui; in barba a stregoni supremi; mi avevano svelato come far sopravvivere anche lui, mi ha creduto subito. Non ha battuto ciglio, percepivo che quelle battute erano quelle di routine.

Mio fratello è sempre stato il mio profondo nemico. Eppure era anche la mia unica famiglia, la persona che da bambino si era occupata di me, l’uomo che mi aveva guardato le spalle. Fa strano pensare quanto il nostro rapporto si sia involuto mentre mangio una grigliata fatta dalla signora Potts-Stark.

Stark sta accettando di buon grado di aiutarmi con questo viaggio nel tempo solo perché non vuole perdere la sua famiglia, la sua piccola Morgan, e la possibilità di passare la sua vita al loro fianco.

Eppure ora, dopo tanto tempo, è Sabrethoot a svelarmi le porte per la salvezza. A cambiarlo è stata proprio la fedeltà ad una vecchia profezia.

Certo che non capita tutti i giorni un uomo che accetta di diventare dio degli dei come fosse una passeggiata. Però, pur di riabbracciare Tempesta, pur di non vedere le sentinelle annientare tutto, sono più che pronto a rendere Tony il dio assoluto del nostro mondo.

“Non credere, non ho ignorato anche l’altra tua richiesta. Non capita tutti i giorni che un mutante venga a chiedere aiuto per scoprire il suo passato proprio ad un Iron-man in pensione.

Tolto di mezzo Thanos, salvato l’universo, scopriremo qualcosa di più su di te…

Oh, Pep, passami quelle salsicce!” mi dice, riconfermando quanto sia un uomo già ben oltre le righe.


End file.
